Harry Potter und die Insel der Nymphomaninnen
by Mike-Manson
Summary: Dies ist eine etwas versaute und obendrein lustige Geschichte über Harry Potter. Mit Zweideutigkeiten und einem gewissen Wortwitz.Alles fängt an als Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger nach Hogwarts fahren mit dem ICE.


_1. Wie alles begann…_

In einer kalten Winternacht in einer Gegend die von alten Häusern besiedelt wurde, wo nur alte Straßenlaternen die Umgebung erhellten, vernahm man leise ein Motorengeräusch. Der Hogwarts-Wildhüter Hagrid müsste es besser wissen, er durchflog die kalte Luft mit seinem verzauberten, und nun also fliegenden Zündapp-Mofa.

Der Grund seines nächtlichen Ausfluges, er musste einen Säugling, der von seinen Eltern ausgesetzt wurde, vor die Haustür einer gnädigen Familie legen. Und das tat der 2-Meter-große-Typ auch und flog mit dem zweiten Gang seines Mofas in den rauen Nachtwind.

Jedoch wurde der lärmende Sprössling von dem bösartigen, von Zorn zerfressenen, alten, wirklich bösartigen, zerfurchten…Voldemort gefunden, der auch Zuhälter im kleinen Dorf FuckU ist. So kam es das er den kleinen Harry Potter mit zu seinem Lusthaus nahm und aufzog. Was aber nicht ganz richtig war denn die Aufzucht des kleinen Potters übernahmen die im ganzen Land verachtete Drogen-Dealer-Familie Dursleys. Er überstand die Aufzucht der Dursley recht unbeschadet, das Schicksal brachte ihm aber an seinem zehnten Lebensjahr die Pickel, welche nicht mehr weggingen, sehr zum Nachteil des Potters. "Ihm verschlossen sich die Vorteile der weiblichen Gunst und der Freundschaft und das "Miteinnander-Gehen"…kurz gesagt: Da Harry, welcher Zauber-Skills von seinen Eltern hatte, bekam keine ab!

Nach dem er das elfte Jahr vollendet hatte, musst er von seinem Zuhälter aus auf den Strich gehen, anschaffen gehen, er war gut in seinem Handwerk, im sekundären Sektor hatte er eine Begabung, und war so im ganzen Dorf FuckU und sogar im Nachbardorf FuckME als "Harry, der zwar von Pickeln übersät, aber gut zu poppen ist" bekannt. Außer, wenn des Freiers Gummi platzte dann hatte er einen Arsch voll Probleme.

Weil er zu dumm zum Fahrplan lesen ist fuhr er statt zum Marienplatz bis zur Winkelgasse, da er zu viel Geld übrig hatte von seinem Stricher-Lohn, kaufte er sich einen Zauberstab und noch so einigen Krimskrams, weil er

1. Vor hatte nach Hogwarts zu gehen und

2. er dachte das Zeug kann man rauchen

Sein Zuhälter hatte nichts dagegen das er sich nun als angehender Zauberer versuchte und die Drogen-Dealer-Familie, die Dursleys, erst recht nicht.

Deshalb fuhr er mit dem ICE umgehend nach Hogwarts und freundete sich mit Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley und anderen Kids an, seitdem ist er in der Gang Gryffindor und erlebte viele Abenteuer, rettete Leben und entging nur knapp dem Tod, sein Zuhälter versuchte ihn wieder zum Straßenstrich von FuckU zurückzuholen was ihm aber misslang und…

_2. Back to Reality_

FFFFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP…FRUUUP. So könnte man das Geräusch beschreiben das der 17jährige Potter vernahm und ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Es bedeutete dass der Zug in Hogwarts angekommen war. Hermine, die einen Push-Up trug, versuchte die Koffer von der oberen Ablage zu nehmen. Ron machte keine Anstalten ihr zu helfen. Ron der manchmal, nur in Stresssituationen, Sprachfehler hatte, sagte zu Hermine: „Frag Harry, da werden sie geholfen." Danach schlug sich der Weasley-Bursche, seiner eigenen Dummheit schämend ein paar Mal auf den Kopf - es klang hohl…

Der junge Potter beobachtete die beiden dösend, stand aber, nach dem er seine Brille zusammengeflickt hatte, auf und half der Push-Up-tragenden Hermine ihren Koffer runter zunehmen. Sie bedankte sich bei Harry mit einem Danke. Später wurden sie von Dementoren kalt gemacht und anschließend fuhren sie mit dem Kutschen-Bus rauf nach Hogwarts, was aber eher einem Einkaufszentrum der Bildung ähnelte…ja in etwa…wie dem auch sei! Potter war überrascht er begegnete seinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy, er stand ihm gegenüber die Sonne gab seinen Schatten drei Meter lang auf dem Boden wieder, Potter bemerkte, dass er den größeren hatte…natürlich den größeren Schatten! Ja, er bemerkte das Draco(la) schwarze Haare hatte…!

Ron sprach voreilig zu Harry: „Oh, Mann jetzt sieht ja das Mama-Bübchen noch schwuler aus!" Hermine dagegen schwebte auf Wolke sieben, denn sie fand Draco total süß wie eine gewisse "Misato" die in die VHS in Pfarrkirchen ging. In den Gedanken von Hermine, waren sie und ihr hoch verehrter Malfoy in einem von Sonne bestrahlten Park, umgeben von Roteichen, welche schon älter waren da sie schon ihre Blätter verloren, und die beiden machten ein bisschen rum…

Trotz dieses Traumes von Hermine, begaben sich alle Schüler in den Saal mit den schwebenden Kerzen, die Kerzen schwebten weil die herumspuckenden Geister den Kerzen Crack verkauften. Alle Schüler waren nicht im Saal der schwebenden Kerzen und der langen Reden, ein Erstklässler war leider verhindert dort hinzugehen, obwohl er unbedingt dort hinwollte, eine Macht befahl ihm nicht dort hinzutrampeln…seine Dummheit, weil der Narr nicht seinen Aufsehern gefolgt war und sich verlaufen hatte…der Idiot!

Harry fühlte sich wie ein 4 ½ Jahre alter Junge bei Weihnachten, warum? Weil er sich so freute wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, denn er hoffte, endlich ein Mädchen ab zu kriegen!

In seinen feuchten Träumen verwirklichte sich die Sache schon.

Nun denn…

Die einzelnen Gangs der Schule, also die Schüler von Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, saßen an ihren Stammtischen.

So auch Harry, er starrte Hermine an, die ihren rechten Zeigefinger zwischen ihren Lippen gesteckt hatte…, fühlte sich sexuell belästigt, weil ihr Schulkamerad Harry sie ständig anglotzte, deshalb fragte sie ihn forsch: „Was kuckst du?", er wandte seinen Blick ab.

Ron wollte sein Maul aufmachen…als ein Mädchen zu schreien anfing, etwa so: „KRREIIISCHH-JAAUUULLL-AAAHH!", es war Lavender Brown, die mit der Wasserallergie.

Ein 4.-klässler von Slytherin hatte sie mit einem Wasser-Zauber bespritzt, voll auf die Haare, was unsportlich war wie einige Mädchen fanden.

Lavender, als sie mit dem Schreien fertig war, brüllte: „Ich bin total feucht…!" Gelächter setzte ein vor allem von dem maskulinen Anteil der Schüler. Augenblicklich föhnte die neben ihr sitzende Parvati Patil, ihr mit einem Föhn-Zauber die Haare. Mit Leichtigkeit flatterten die Haare umher wie bei einer Haarfärbemittel-Werbung, mit Leichtigkeit…

Hagrid, der die bayerische Mundart perfekt beherrschte, weil er ein 13jähriges Praktikum in den südlichen Ländern machte, in einem Jagd-Institut, welches von deren Studenten liebevoll "Forsthaus Falkenau" genannt wird, wegen der Waldlage, unterbrach das muntere Gerede mit einem geschrienen: „SATS AA MOI STAD, SAUBANDE!"

Aufgrund der hohen Lautstärke sagte kein Schüler mehr etwas, also setzte sich Hagrid wieder hin und ließ Albus Dumbledor zu Wort kommen.

Der im rentnerfähigen Alter befindende Schuldirektor ging zum Rednerpult, räusperte sich, und fing mit seiner Rede an:"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Lehrerinnen und Lehrer, Putzkräfte, Wildhüter und mit drogen-dealende Geister, ich will sie alle herzlichst zu diesem neuen Schuljahr auf Hogwarts begrüßen! Es ist schön sie wieder hier zu sehen, und ich sehe außerdem dass einige von den Schülern schon Geschlechtsreif sind, darum will ich sie darauf hinweisen das sich Kondomate auf den Jungen-Toiletten befinden. Sie können aber auch Pariser bei der Krankenschwester erwerben. Ähm ja. Harry Potter…!" „Ja, was ist Herr Professor?" fragte Harry überrascht. „Wie ich sehe haben sie immer noch so abscheuliche Pickel im Gesicht, ein furchtbarer Anblick, ich werde ihnen so gut ich kann helfen ein Gegenmittel zu erfinden", antwortete Albus. Harry entgegnete ihm: „Äh, ja danke…"

Ron lächelte auf verarschende Weise zu Harry rüber, er wollte seinem dümmlichen Blick ausweichen, aber Potter sah sich um und sah dass alle etwas dümmlich zu ihm herüber schauten. Harry schämte sich. Dumbledor quatschte seine übliche, gequirlte Scheiße und als er fertig war sprach er zu den Schülern:"Sie können nun wegtreten, folgen sie bitte ihren Aufsehern zu den jeweiligen Ghettos!"

Harry, der vor allem von den femininen Mitschülern verachtet wurde, wollte jetzt nicht an Ort und Stelle sein, er wünschte er könnte einen Explodier-Zauber für seine Selbstmordgedanken hernehmen, aber erinnerte sich nicht mehr wie der ging! Die Welt konnte ja echt so ungerecht sein. Trotzdem ging er die vielen Rolltreppen entlang und voran da er einer der Aufseher von der Gryffindor-Gang war, die kleineren, Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley & Co. folgten ihm also bis zum Türsteher des Ghettos. Der Türsteher war ein großer Mann, türkischer Herkunft. Er sprach mit Verachtung zu dem Gesindel der Gryffindors: „Hey Kollegas, jetzt passt ma auf, das Passwort lautet: 'Bärtige Meerjungfrau', hastu kapiert?" Alle gaben dem Gorilla ähnlichen klein bei und sagten: „Ja, Sir!"

Sie passierten die Räume und schliefen nach der Betteneinteilung ein.

_3. Der erste Schultag_

Harry wachte um ca. 7:37 Uhr auf, weil sein Zauberstab vibrierte und Piep-Töne von sich gab, er hatte, bevor er zu Bett glitt, einen Weckzauber ausgesprochen. Noch im Bett liegend schaute er sich um Harry bemerkte so nebenbei das sein anderer "Zauberstab" steif war…die anderen Gryffindor-Schüler schliefen noch. So auch Hermine und Ron. Er wollte gerade nachsehen was Hermine unter der Bettdecke so rumfummelt als sich sein Bauch bei ihm meldete: "BRUMMM", erst mal was essen!

Er begab sich mit schnellen Schritten in die Schul-Kantine. Es gab bloß schleimiges Müsli, er war voller Zorn darüber, dass er den "Spiegelei mit Speck und einem Glas Milch"-Zauber noch nicht konnte, lieber schleimiges Müsli wie gar nichts! Harry war ganz alleine im "Speisesaal der Schüler", nur hinten in der Küche hörte er ab und zu einen Koch fluchen. Die anderen Schüler würden wohl erst in ca. einer Stunde zu ihm stoßen, da der Unterricht erst um 10 Uhr anfing, wie immer.

Als er fertig war, seinen Schmaus zu vertilgen und der hölzerne Löffel den letzten Brocken vom schleimigen Müsli herausfischte, begab er sich wieder in das Schlafgemach.

Über kalte und von Schülern noch gemiedene Gänge führt sein Weg zurück. Als Potter wieder dort war, sah Harry das Ron schon auf war, er spielte mit Hilfe eines verzauberten Fernsehers und seines Zauberstabes ein lustiges Spiel. Er sah nur Affen und dergleichen, und Palmen. "Harry, der zwar von Pickeln übersät, aber gut zu poppen ist" sprach zu dem Weasly: "Guten Morgen, auch schon auf, gut geschlafen?" Ron verzweifelte und sagte:"Ja auch dir einen guten Morgen, Harry! Bitte nicht so viele Fragen auf einmal so bald in der Früh!" "Ja, ist gut."entgegnete der Stricher. Der Potter setzte sich auf sein Bett, und sah Ron beim Spielen zu…er erspähte das man mit Zaubergeschossen vom Zauberstab, auf den Baumstamm schießen musste nach einer gewissen Zeit viel der Affe runter, das Spiel hieß "…einen von der Palme schütteln".

Harry war angewidert, weil er nichts von Gesellschaftsspielen hielt, er fuhr total auf Quidditsch ab. Das kann er aber nach seinem Leistenbruch, den sich der junge Potter im letzten Schuljahr zugezogen hat, nicht mehr spielen. Ja, es hatte ethnische Hintergründe…

Etwa zur gleichen Zeit rasierte sich Parvati Patil ihren Intimbereich auf der Mädchen-Toilette im zweiten Stock, Prof. Dumbledor dagegen schlief noch fest, Hermine träumte von Draco und onanierte dabei heimlich. Eine andere Schülerin, die auf den Namen, Blaise Zabini hörte, die aus der Dominakanischen Republik kam, eine so genannte Gastschülerin. Sie hatte rote Striemen auf weißer Haut, wegen ihrem Hobby: S&M. Ihr Haupthaar war pechschwarz, ihre Augen ziegenähnlich, sie war zierlich und attraktiv, ihre Lippen ein schwarzer Schlitz, ihre Hände schwach und ihre Maße: 88-65-91.

Blaise kämmte ihr Haar vorm Spiegel, sie saß auf einem Sitzkissen.

Dumbledore wusste bis jetzt nicht warum sie ein Einzelzimmer wollte…

Hermine wachte nach 13 Stunden Schlaf auf. Nach dem sie die Bettdecke vom Kopf stülpte, blendete ihr weißes Licht entgegen, ihre Augen mussten sich erst an die Helligkeit gewöhnen. Schlaftrunken beluckte sie die Umgebung, sie sah Harry der Hedwigs Stall ausmistete, Ron schüttelte sich sozusagen einen von der Palme.

Ron der nur wenige Schritte von Fräulein Granger entfernt war, bemerkte ihr Erwachen und sprach zu Hermine: „Morgen, tummle dich in etwa 45 Minuten haben wir Zaubertrank-Unterricht bei Severus Snape!" Sie: „Woher weißt du das?" Ron: „Weibliche Intuition - kicher, kicher ." Harry und Hermine schauten Ron an, schwiegen ein paar Sekunden lang. Harry unterbrach das sekundenlange Schweigen: „Die Stundenpläne hat der Türsteher an die Pinnwand geheftet." Ron wollte von diesem Thema ablenken: „Was gibt's eigentlich in der Kantine zu essen?" Potter: „Weasly, in der Küche gibt's bloß Müsli!" Hermine, die es derweil zustande gebracht hatte sich anzuziehen, eine sexy Schuluniform, die Uniform war schlicht, aber ihre sexy Wölbungen machten die Uniform sexy, gab ein: „Würg, da verzichte ich lieber auf das Essen!" von sich. Später, als sie die noch schlafenden Gryffindor-Gang-Mitglieder aufgeweckt hatten, gingen die drei zum Klassenzimmer von Snape.

Draco hatte sich währenddessen einen Seitenscheitel zurechtgekämmt, als Blaise mit Albus D. den Raum betrat. Er stellte sich vor ihr und begann mit seiner Rede: „Guten Morgen! Hergehört, ich bitte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit, liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, das ist Blaise Zabini, eine Gastschülerin aus der Dominakanischen Republik, sie wird mit ihnen ab sofort versuchen das 7. Schuljahr zu absolvieren. Fräulein Zabini nehmen sie bitte Platz!"

Albus verschwand wieder so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Die Fee umrundete die Bänke der Schüler, Blaise suchte sich den Platz links neben Harry aus, sie war lebensmüde!

Denn auf Harrys linker Gesichtshälfte hatte er die größten und furchteinflösendsten Pickel, die je gesehen wurden!

10 von 19 Jungen der Klasse (also 52,63 der Jungs) fanden das Blaise gutbebrüstet und geilbearscht war, einer von ihnen war Harry. Mit einer etwas gebückten Haltung und einer Verspätung von 10 Minuten kam Severus Snape herein, und im Gegensatz zu Parvati Patil hatte Snape keine Zeit sich zu rasieren. Einen 3-Tage-Bart konnte man auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Severus ging zum Lehrerpult, die Schüler: „Guten Morgen, Professor!" Severus S. flüsterte: „Pscht…ich bin heute nicht wirklich in der Lage sie zu unterrichten. Beschäftigen sie sich bitte still, danke." Hermine, die nach Orchideen roch, meldete sich und sprach zum Lehrer: „Warum sind sie heute so fertig, schlecht geschlafen, was haben sie denn gestern gemacht?"

Prof. Snape saß auf einem Stuhl und sein Kopf lag auf dem Schreibtisch, neben den Lehrbüchern und Tränken.

Er streckte sein Haupt etwas nach vorne, sodass er den Augenkontakt mit Hermine einigermaßen wahren konnte und fing an zu erzählen: „Es begann harmlos, ich wollte nur auf ein Konzert meiner Lieblingsband … gehen, aber als Support-Band war The Broomflyers arrangiert, wie sie wissen, stehe ich neben Heavy-Metal auch auf Witch-Metal, sie sang super, der Gig von The Broomflyers dauerte über eine Stunde!" „Ja und?" fragte Hermine ohne Mitleid. Der Professor setzte seine Erzählung fort: „Wie sie vielleicht wissen sind Damned Satan Worshippers für ihre 6 1/2-Stunden-Auftritte bekannt…ich erreichte mein Haus am Friedhof erst um ca. 10 nach 1 Uhr." „Aber 8 Stunden Schlaf reichen doch aus, oder?" antwortete Hermine. Severus schrie: „ICH KAM NICHT ALLEINE NACH HAUSE, HATTE EINE 10 JAHRE JÜNGERE WITCH KENNENGELERNT…SIE LIEß MICH EINFACH NICHT SCHLAFEN!" Die neugierige Schülerin hackte nicht mehr nach. Severus schlief wegen der Anstrengung zu reden und zu brüllen. Er war bewusstlos.

Die anderen Mitschüler von Hermine glotzten Löcher in die Umgebung. Bis die neunte Symphonie von Beethoven ertonte, der Unterricht war zu ende, die Schüler stürmten davon.

Mehr schulische Hochlichter hatte dieser Tag nicht!

_4. Die Lehrer (und der Wildhüter) von Hogwarts_

**Dumbledor, Albus,P.,W.,B.:** seit Menschengedenken Schuldirektor in Hogwarts; ist uralt, barmherzig gegenüber den Schülern, z.B. will Harry Potter bei seinem Pickelproblemen helfen; besitzt weißes längeres Haar und einen, momentan, 93 cm langen Bart;

_Hobbies von D., A.,P.,W.,B.:_ produziert zu asiatischen Lesben-Pornos weiße Pampe; kleidet sich in roten Samt, mit roter Mütze. Was nicht rot an seiner Verkleidung ist, sind: schwarze Stiefel und vereinzelt weiße Bommel; liebt es Schulaufgaben zu korrigieren, aber auch Extemporale.

_Details über D., A.,P.,W.,B.:_ wird manchmal von Alzheimer heimgesucht…einem guten Bekannten und seinem besten Freund, der in der fränkischen Schweiz lebt;

Will nach dem Ablaufen seiner Amtszeit eine Autobiographie schreiben mit dem Titel "Mein Leben, war gar nicht so daneben!"

**Hagrid:** ist der Wildhüter von Hogwarts; er ist gerne mit Tieren zusammen; ihm wird Sodomie nachgesagt; ist über 2 Meter groß und fast auch so breit; hat zotteliges Haar und einen filzigen Vollbart; berät Schüler, neben dem Schul-Psychologen, bei deren Problemen; seit 20 Jahren hat er ein 13jähriges Praktikum hinter sich; spricht bayerisch Akzent frei.

_Hobbies von H.:_ die Bananen schälen, aber nur wenn die Küchengehilfin Martha Pumpkien krank ist; die Hausmeister-Arbeit: im Herbst hilft er der Natur nach und schüttelt das Laub von den Bäumen; verschießen Qudditsch-Spieler einen Ball, ist er bereit ins Dachbodenlager, wo die Bälle aufbewahrt werden, raufzuklettern und ihnen einen runterzuholen.

_Details über H.:_ spannt durch ein kleines Loch, und schaut den Schülerinnen beim Umkleiden nach dem Sportunterricht zu…aber nicht immer! Nur jeden zweiten Mittwoch, weil da die Siebtklässlerinnen Sport haben; hasst gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen, ist also intolerant gegenüber lesbischen und schwulen Personen.

**Snape, Severus:** ist seit einigen Jahren Lehrer für Zaubertrank-Unterricht, Mitte 30, schlank; hat fettiges schwarzes Haar, ist nett, zu einigen Schülern unfair und behandelt diese wie den letzten Dreck (wichtige Anmerkung des Verfassers: _„Er verabscheut ALLE Gryffindors!"_).

_Hobbies von S., S.:_ neben Gryffindor-Schüler schikanieren, hört er sehr gerne New-Wizard-, Witch- und Heavy Metal, aber er lebt neben One-Night-Stands total für Heavy Metal!; am Wochenende oder im Urlaub geht er nicht nur auf Konzerte, sondern auch auf Satansanbetungen; spielt Bass und ernährt sich nur von Lachs, weil es sein Lieblingstier ist.

_Details von S.,S.:_ hat vor eine Heavy-Metal-Band zu gründen; hat zwei Lebensmottos:

1. „Sex, Lachs und Rock´n´Roll!"

und

2. „Lebe jeden Tag so als wäre es dein letzter."

**Trelawney, Sybill A.:** ist seit 7155 Tagen Lehrerin für Wahrsagen; da kaum Kinder Interesse zeigten für dieses Fach, nur noch Wahlfach; deshalb ist sie Lehrerin für Sexualkunde; kann ihr Wahrsagen bei Schülerinnen benutzen, die sie fragen, ob sie sich etwas eingefangen haben oder sie schwanger sind;

sie ist Ende 40, dürr, flach wie ein Brett, Brillenträgerin und eine Schal- und Kettenfetischistin.

_Hobbies von T., S.,A.:_ legt gerne Schals und Ketten an und um sich, nicht nur wegen einem sexuellen Fehlverhaltens; ihr von Sex beherrschtes Leben.

_Details von T., S., A.:_ wegen ihrer Schüchternheit will sie nicht auf Sex verzichten, ist Stammkundin im ortsnahen Swinger-Club; sie ist erfinderisch, erfand den „T-SA-Streifen", es klebt man an den Körper, es verbessert die Wahrsage-Fähigkeiten; sie hofft auf die große Liebe.

_5. Hermines Traum wird wahr_

Viele schwierige Aufgaben stellten sich den Schülern von Hogwarts entgegen, u.a. Schulaufgaben, Extemporale; mit den angebotenen Lebensmitteln versuchen zu überleben; Sexualverkehr in verschiedenen Stellungen…

Hermine Granger hatte sich etwas, für sie wichtig erscheinendes, zur Brust genommen.

Sie hatte vor Draco Malfoy zu verführen, sein Händchen halten, mit ihm verkehren, mit ihm romantisch dinieren, ihn küssen und mit ihm stundenlange reden (das alles nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge!).

Ja…

Hermine hat schon vieles versucht, zum Beispiel:

Draco angelächelt – er hat nicht reagiert,

Draco eine verzauberte Kurzmitteilung geschickt – er hat sie entweder nicht gelesen oder versehentlich gelöscht,

Draco begrabscht (sie hat dann so getan als wäre sie geschubst worden…) – er hat sich dann wegen seiner Ungeschicktheit bei ihr entschuldigt.

Die Sache zwischen ihr und Malfoy jr. ging ihr langsam an den Sack, äh…auf die Schamlippen (?). Herm-ine hatte geweint wegen ihm, sich überstark aufgeregt, aber auch wegen ihm gut geträumt oder onaniert.

Trotzdem sprach sie Draco an, als der Sexualkunde-Unterricht für beendet erklärt wurde. Hermine stopfte hastig ihre Bücher und dergleichen in ihren olivgrünen WESTPACK. Mit großen Schritten eilte sie zu dem Malfoy vor. Herm blieb hinter ihm stehen und räusperte sich genüsslich.

Draco erschrak etwas und ließ so sein Sexualkunde-Buch fallen, eigentlich wollte er es in seinen pechschwarzen WESTPACK reinstecken.

Die Räusperin wurde nervös wegen der Kacke die sie angerichtet hatte und stürzte in die Hocke um dem fast liegenden Draco zu helfen.

Er hatte das Buch schon in seinen Händen, sein Griff ruhte fest auf der oberen Hälfte des Buches. Ihre zu helfen wünschenden Hände berührten das Buch an der unteren Hälfte. Mrs. Granger sprach zu Malfoy: „Lass dir von mir helfen!" Malfoy erwiderte Hermines nicht unbedingt selbstverständliche Hilfsbereitschaft mit: „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, ich kann dieses Büchlein auch ohne deiner Hilfe aufheben und…". Er setzte mit dem Reden aus, er richtete seinen Kopf etwas auf, sodass er in ihre Augen sah.

Draco M. war gefesselt von der Schönheit ihrer Augen.

Hermine wurde etwas verlegen, sie wusste sie hatte ihn ins Staunen gebracht mit ihren Augen…also hat sich der Kauf von hellblauen Kontaktlinsen mit leichter Sehstärke bezahlt gemacht!

Die beiden starrten sich in die Augen, Minuten vergingen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken betrachten sich Hermine und Malfoy. Sie sahen nicht wie die Schüler mit ihren verschieden farbigen WESTPACK´s an ihnen vorbeizogen. Aber nach 2 ½ Minuten war Schluss damit, die Sexualkunde-Lehrerin … die gerade den Reisverschluss bei ihrem WESTPACK, Modell: Lehrertasche zumachte, und der nichts von biblischen Kampfansagen hielt (…"Auge um Auge"…) schrie die zwei an: „Verfickte Scheiße! Jetzt verpisst euch endlich! Im Lehrerzimmer gibt es, wie jeden Donnerstag, weiße Würste zum Essen…Ich will auch noch welche abbekommen!"

Die zwei in-die-Augenstarrer sagten zu ihr: „Ja, ok dann verpissen wir uns! Guten Appetit!" „Danke, danke…Aber jetzt raus hier!"

Hermine und Malfoy verließen im schnellen Schneckentempo den Klassenraum, sie hörten hinter ihnen die Tür zufallen und wie jemand Richtung Lehrerzimmer rannte.

Sie marschierten gemächlich dahin, an großen gotischen Fenster und vielen WESTPACK tragenden Schülern vorbei.

Malfoy konnte eh die andere nicht mehr länger ansehen, ungewollt, weil ihm schon weiß vor Augen wurde, seine Glubscher onanierten beim Anblick von Hermine.

Ihm wurde nach wenigen Schritten den Flur entlang, im Nachhinein klar: Hermine war etwas besonders, auch ohne ihren hellblauen Kontaktlinsen mit leichter Sehstärke. Es beeindruckte ihm nicht das Hermine einen recht anschaulichen Arsch hat! Etwas anderes viel ihm auf. Er fühlte sich bei ihr geborgen, deshalb fragte er sie: „Ähm Hermine, hättest du eventuell Lust…ich meine könntest du dir vorstellen dich mit mir zu verabreden?" Hermine dachte erst sie hätte sich verhört, aber dann wusste sie das sich ihr Gehör nicht irrte, sie begann zu sprechen: „Hm…ähm…Ja, warum nicht! Und wo wollen wir uns verabreden?"

Draco stellte sich vor ihr hin und zwang sie so zum Stehen bleiben. „Wie wäre es beim alten Park mit dem großen Rosenteich? Kennst du den?"

Hermine, die sexuell unausgelastet war, wurde einmal im Monat über Nacht nymphoman, da sie zu stolz ist Pornos anzusehen, um ihre Geilheit aber trotzdem wohl reichend ausleben zu können, schaute sie so den Pärchen im alten Park mit großem Teich beim Liebesspiel zu, also… „Ja, den kenne ich flüchtig! Gut, verabreden wir uns dort, wäre sicher nett. Und wann?"

Malfoy, dem in der Eile nichts Besseres einfiel antwortete: „Würde es dir morgen so um 16:30 passen?"

„Da hätte ich schon Zeit…oder warte mal! Ich sehe erst mal in meinem Zauber-Terminplaner nach, ok passt…den Frauenarzttermin habe ich um 15 Uhr. Gut dann bis morgen, oder?"

„Ja, dann auf wieder sehen!" „Ja…bis morgen!"

Hermine und Malfoy verabschiedeten sich und gingen nun getrennte Wege, und zu ihren Ghettos zurück.

_6. Blaise und Harry (I)_

Wie auch im dritten Kapitel saß Blaise Zabini auf ihrem Sitzkissen vorm Spiegel und kämmte ihr Haar.

Der Grund weshalb sie ein Einzelzimmer wollte? Den werde ich jetzt noch nicht verraten, weil es in die intimste Intimsphäre geht!

Neben Haare kämmen, schminkte sie sich auch. Gab ab und zu ein leises "Autsch" von sich, weil sie des Öfteren mit der Wimperntusche in ihr Auge kam oder sie sich das Kreuz, wegen dem ungesunden Sitzen auf dem Sitzkissen, verrenkte. Blaise hat vor sich für Harry Potter schön zu machen, den sie trotz seiner abscheulichen Pickel ziemlich antörnend fand, unter anderem auch deswegen!

Das bestätigte auch ihr nächtliches Onanieren…

Es war halb zehn, bald würde der Unterricht beginnen.

In diesem Moment bei den Gryffindors:

Harry Potter, der entweder von seinem Bauch oder seinem tonenden und vibrierenden Zauberstab, bei dem er vorher einen Weckzauber ausgesprochen hatte, welcher einen Weckzeitpunkt beinhaltete, geweckt wurde, wachte jetzt auch wegen eines "Zauberstabes" auf, sozusagen. Er musste pissen.

Der Potter überlegte ob er nicht der Natur freien Lauf lassen sollte, aber Harry war nicht so wie Ronald Weasly der das manchmal machte.

Der Druck auf seiner Blase war bedrohend, er wusste er hatte keine Minute mehr, dann würde ein Unglück passieren. Harry wurde unruhig, er wälzte sich. Wegen seines Wälzens wurde Ron auf ihn aufmerksam, er spielte wieder ein Gesellschaftsspiel.

Das zwanghafte Umherbewegen von Harry wurde schlimmer und permanent, so kam es das Ron ihn ansprach: „Hey, was isn mit dir los?" Harry antwortete ihm ungeduldig: „Ich muss pissen!" Ronald wollte Harry unterstützen, trotzdem flüsterte er ihm zu: „Auch wenn du rennst, brauchst du zum Klo mindestens zwei Minunten!" Harry schrie: „Ich habe keine zwei Minuten mehr!"

T minus 35 Sekunden.

„Du könntest ja, ich meine Gefäße sind keine in der Nähe…ich verrat es auch niemandem…" „Der Natur freien Lauf lassen?" „Äh, ja…" „NEIN, NIEMALS!"

T minus 23 Sekunden.

Harry wollte sich nicht blamieren und hatte KEINE LUST sich voll zu urinieren, deshalb riss er sich mit Leibeskräften hoch und stürmte zum Fenster. Der zu-urinieren-wünschende hüpfte über die Füße von Ron und rempelte Hedwigs Käfig um.

T minus 9 Sekunden.

Er öffnete das schwer zu öffnende Fenster, geöffnet war es nach wertvollen 5 Sekunden.

Vor Anstrengung schrie er.

T minus 1, 53 Sekunden.

Ließ seine Hose runter und griff zum Ding.

T minus 1, 015 Sekunden.

Positionierte das Ding.

T minus 0, 83 Sekunden.

Jetzt konnte es losgehen!

Noch schreiend, und vor Erleichterung stöhnend, es ergab sich ein unmenschlicher Laut, ergoss sich Harrys Urin mit hohen Bogen auf den Pausenhof.

Blaise Zabini, die derweil bemüht war einen ihrer lilafarbenen Büstenhalter zu finden, im EA-IK-Schrank, hörte ein Geräusch, es schien, als stamme es nicht von dieser Welt.

Sie eilte zum nächstgelegenen Fenster und starrte suchend hinaus. Sie sahen einen Jungen der im hohen Bogen auf den Pausenhof nieder strullerte. Sein Niederschlag fiel auf den Lehrerparkplatz. Jeder geparkte Besen färbte sich gelb, pissegelb. Blaise musste leise lachen, sie war nämlich begeistert von der Aktion, aber sie interessierte etwas anderes: „Wessen Schwanz ist das?" Und noch wichtiger: „Wer war der Junge?"

Wegen der weiten Entfernung konnte sie ihn kaum erkennen. Dann sah sie aber dass sich ganze Horden von Pickeln über sein Gesicht streckten, es musste Harry Potter sein!

Sie war angenehm überrascht. Dass er runter pinkelte störte sie weniger. Denn sie hatte eine weitere sexuelle Fantasie und eine weitere Anregung zum Onanieren durch diese angenehme Überraschung gefunden, das war es was zählte!

_7. Hermines Traum (in der Nacht von Donnerstag auf Freitag)_

(wichtige Anmerkung des Verfassers: _„Hermines Traum lässt sich mit einem Gedicht verdeutlichen und umschreiben."_)

Finsternis

von Licht verlassen

umhüllt von dem Nichts

nackt wie die Natur

er kommt zu ihr

mit ihm die Helligkeit,

die Zuversicht und Geborgenheit

seine Hand berührt sie

sie gibt sich ihm hin

liegend im Gras

leicht weht der Wind

gewiss ist, sie haben ihren Spaß

das Liebesspiel begleitet von Küssen

alle beide sind nackt

und mit jeder winzig kleinen Berührung

nähern sie sich dem Geschlechtsakt

er streichelt ihr Gesicht

sie tätschelt seine Lenden

ihre Bewegungen sind trotzdem hässlich

Wie wird das nur enden?

plötzlich ein Schuss aus dem nichts

mitten in ihr Gesicht

sie ist angewidert davon

Hermine hörte nicht wie er schrie:"Ich komm!"

_8. Hermine meets Malfoy_

15:51 Als die Krankenschwester alle Gegenstände von und aus ihr entfernt hatte, war sie fertig mit dieser Nachuntersuchung. Dieser Termin war nicht wirklich amüsant als Madame Popy Pompfrey ihre Geräte in sie steckte. Aber sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor wie Malfoy etwas von ihm einführte. Sie wurde deshalb total feucht. Schaltete gedanklich so aber das sie nur an das dachte! Die Krankenschwester wurde nervös, weil so etwas bei so einer Nachuntersuchung noch nie passierte. Sie war damit beschäftigt die Stäbchen und Perlen aus Hermines Schambereich zu ziehen. Als die andere anfing zu stöhnen: „Ah, nicht aufhören…mach weiter…ja besorgs mir ordentlich…". Pompfrey war kurz davor einen Schrei von sich zu geben, sie wäre den Aufforderung ihr Patientin gerne nachgekommen, aber sie war keine zwanzig mehr, deshalb war ihre Zeit als Lesbe im Internat längst vorbei.

Hermine kam wieder zurück zur Realität, weil sie nach dem sie gekommen war sie sich erinnerte, dass sie bei einem Frauenarzt-Termin war und nicht in den kräftigen und zärtlichen Armen von Malfoy. Sie unterließ die „Aufforderung an Malfoy" und entschuldigte sich bei Popy für ihr Verhalten ihr gegenüber.

16:05 Sie verließ die Praxis so schnell wie die Frau den Mann nach dem Geschlechtsakt, also blitzschnell! Denn wenn die Arbeit von dem einfühlsamen Mann getan ist und die Frau ihren Spaß hatte, entfleuchte sie dem Mann.

Hermine eilte mit zum Ghetto der Gryffindors. Sie stoppte mit einem Bremsweg von 2,34 Metern vor dem Türsteher. Dieser streckte auffordernd seine Hand vor ihr aus und sprach:„Hi du Chick, willst hier rein? Dann sag das Passwort auf!" Die Grangerin stützte sich vom Boden ab, weil sie abbremste und etwa zwischen dem 1. und 2. Meter ihres Bremsweges umkippte.

Sie schaute zu ihm auf und antwortete dem „Gangsta" (wichtige Anmerkung des Verfassers: „Einfach lächerlich!" bezogen auf „Gangsta"):„Feuchte…Nein…erregte…nein…äh…BÄRTIGE MEERJUNGFRAU!" Er: „Da hasu noch ma Glück ghabt, jo du kannst einchecking!"

16:07 Sie passierte die Räume.

16:23 Sie verließ die Räume nach dem sie sich gewaschen, ein Parfüm aus Wachholderextrakt aufgetragen und sich ihren braunen Glückstanga, der 98,2 aus Baumwolle bestand, angezogen hatte. Die fehlenden 1,8 bestanden aus einer gestickten Schrift "Ihr müsst draußen bleiben" und ein Bild eines Jungens auf der Vorderseite des Höschens.

Diese Aufschrift sollte symbolisieren dass sie keine Nutte war und dass sie mit sofortigen sexuellen Handlungen an und in ihr nicht zufrieden war! So dachte Hermine ebenfalls…

Da sie so ca. 5 Minuten zum Rosenteich hinhatte ging sie schnell wie in einer anerkannten olympischen Disziplin.

16:24 Sie kam aus dem Vorderausgang heraus, wie Parvati Patil mit der Zunge bei Lavender Brown. Hermine beeilte sich wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben, denn sie wollte unbedingt den vereinbarten Termin mit Malfoy wahrnehmen!

16:29:47 Hermine erreichte den Park samt Rosenteich. Da Malfoys Uhr um eine Minute vorging sprach er zu ihr: „Hermine, schaust du immer so auf Termine?" Sie: „Willst du mich verarschen? Ich glaub deine Uhr geht vor!" Nach dem sie ihre Uhren verglichen hatten, stellte sich heraus das Hermines Uhr nachging, sie hat eine, in ihrem Zauberstab integrierte, Atomuhr. Beide mussten lachen. Hermine dachte sich „das fängt gut an". Er dachte sich „Verfickte Scheiße! Meine Augen onanieren schon wieder". Deshalb wandte er sich von ihr ab und stützte sich am Geländer des Zaunes ab. Sie fragte verunsichert: „Ist dir nicht gut, Malfoy?" Er antwortete ihr rasch ohne sie zu verunsichern: „Nein, alles ist in Ordnung, mir wurde nur kurz mal schwindelig." M. wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch, das er von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, das weiße Zeug von seinen Augen und stand wieder auf.

Die zwei trotteten den vorhergesehenen Weg entlang. Hermine fiel ebenfalls auf, dass einige Paare anwesend waren und diese ließen ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Es gefiel ihr. Sie war angetörnt von den Handlungen der Paare. So etwas wollte sie unbedingt mit Malfoy auch machen, deshalb griff sie nach seiner Hand – er hatte nichts dagegen.

Er musste irgendetwas sagen darum fragte er Hermine: „Was hast du eigentlich vor dem Rendezvous getan?" Sie schaute in sein Gesicht von der Seite und fing an zu erzählen: „Ich hatte, wie ich dir gestern doch gesagt habe, einen Termin bei der Frauenärztin!" „Und wie war's?" „Ich weiß auch nicht, es war irgendwie verrückt, weil…" „WEIL was?" „Das war nämlich so, es war nur eine Nachuntersuchung im Intimbereich, und ich meine wirklich IM Intimbereich. Das willst du gar nicht wissen!" „Ähm, ja…du kannst ruhig erzählen ist gar kein Problem." Malfoy wollte seine aufkommende Geilheit geschickt mit seiner Bescheidenheit verbergen, ob es gelang? Hermine war sich den Auswirkung ihrer folgenden Erzählung nicht bewusst, aber sie wollte die Zeit totschlagen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit von vergnügten Liebespaaren ablenken, sie begann zu erzählen: „Stäbchen und Perlen wurden in mich eingeführt aus medizinischen Gründen, ganz tief rein." Draco dachte er hätte sich verhört, sein Herz schlug schneller. „Erst wollte sie mich innen mit Gleitcreme einschmieren, aber ich war schon feucht, weil es mir gefiel, ich habe mir vorgestellt es wären keine Stäbchen und Perlen…" Er war bewegt von Hermines Schilderung, aber vor allem war sein bestes Stück bewegt, er richtete sich auf. „Obwohl es nicht gewollt war hatte ich einen Orgasmus…Oh es war so gut!" Sie fing leise an zu stöhnen. Draco verlor innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden seine ganze Beherrschung. Da Hermine in ihrer Erinnerung schwelgte und stehen blieb, schrie ihr Date-Partner sie an: „HERMINE…!" Sie: „Ja…? Oh ich war wohl weggetreten, tut mir leid!" Malfoy, der nichts von Romantik hielt, schrie sie erneut an: „HERMINE, ICH WILL DICH JETZT!"

Das Paar war derweil vom Weg abgekommen und versteckt hinter Büschen. Hermine wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte, deshalb sagte sie zu ihm: „Dann nimm mich! Meine Gefühle zu dir wollen es so!" Er ließ es sich nicht zweimal sagen und ging mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und gab ihr einen Kuss. Ihr gefiel es. Nachdem Kuss, zog er sie langsam aus. Das gefiel ihr noch besser. Dann war er bei ihrer Hose angekommen und entledigter sie mit ihrer Hilfe. Hermine wollt nur zu gern wissen was er sich bei dem Anblick ihrem Glückshöschens dachte. Er brach mit dem Ausziehen ab. Schweigen. Dann: „Oh, Hermine dein Höschen törnt mich so an, oh ja baby!"

Um der Romantikwillen, trieben sie es wie die Karnickel in der Nähe eines verruchten Weihers. Seit dem Augenblick aber veränderte sich ihrer beider Leben, sie waren nach den unzähligen Orgasmen ein Paar.

_9. Blaise und Harry (II)_

9.1. Learning by doing

Harry lernte gerade. Auf seinem Bett liegend blätterte er die Seiten des Buches, von dem zu lernen war, durch. Eigentlich hatte er ein fotographisches Gedächtnis, so war z.B. bei Verteidigung gegen die dunkle Mächte, aber nicht bei Sexualkunde! Der Lernende konnte es sich zwar einigermaßen merken, aber…ich will nicht lang darum herum reden…ihm fehlte einfach die Praxis! Die ausschlaggebenden Gründe dafür waren: Seine Pickel, seine Schüchternheit und seine sexuellen Vorlieben. Verzweifelt überblättert er die u.a. zu lernenden Kapitel „Ausführen eines Zungenkusses" und „Den richtigen Finger haben, für das Fingern". Die 4fach geltende Schulaufgabe würde zwar erst in vier Tagen geschrieben werden, aber er wollte diese nicht versauen, denn sie würde ja vierfach gelten…! Harry war frustriert und er verließ deshalb das Gryffindor-Ghetto durch den Haupteingang um draußen Frischluft zu schnappen.

Kaum hatte er den Haupteingang verlassen, bemerkte er, dass neben ihm, linker Hand, etwas mit schwarzen langen Haaren beim kleinen Teich, der an die Burgmauer saß. Es schmiss große Steine, die es vom steinernen Weg aufsammelte, auf Frösche die auf vereinzelten Teichrosenblätter saßen. ES spielte Frösche versenken. Der Beobachter von dem Etwas, war damit nicht einverstanden erstens war es Tierquälerei und zweitens wollte er das tun!

So kam es das Harry schrie: „Hey, lass das, ich hass das!" Das lang beschwarzthaarte Etwas erschrak. Ließ die Steine fallen und drehte sich anschließend umständlich um. Es war Blaise Zabini!

Harry, der Blaise sympathisch fand, wollte dieser Maid nicht so einen Schrecken versetzen. Darum sprach der Erschrecker rasch zu ihr: „Oh sorry, wollt dir nicht unnötig Angstschweiß verschaffen!"

Die Erschreckte antwortete ihm mit rasendem Herz und nervöser Stimme: „…Äh nichts passiert, alles geil…natürlich heil bei mir." Blaise flüsterte den Satz mehr, denn sie war auf keine Kommunikation vorbereitet. Harry verstand irgendetwas mit „sie war geil". Was sie war geil? Durch Schreckmomente? Harry dachte er war der einzige pervers veranlagte auf Hogwarts…Hinweg mit solchen absurden Gedanken!

Der langsam-auf-sie-zu-gehend-wünschende ging langsam auf die etwas verstört wirkende Blaise zu. Blaise wirkte nur verstört, weil sie einen ziemlichen Schrecken davon getragen hat, aber in den Sekunden danach hatte sie sich wieder erholte. Potter ging auf den Weg entlang, in ihre Richtung. Sie hörte seine Schritte und drehte sich zügig um, so zügig das ihre Haare in der Luft umher flogen, und sie sprach: „So ein Erschrecken hasse ich, genau so wie Männer…"

Harry dachte sich: „Ach Menno, muss ich mich erst in eine Frau verwandeln um bei ihr landen zu können?" Er erstarrte vor Schreck. „Nein, hab dich nur verarscht, bin kein Lesben-Halbblut!" Er atmete erleichtert auf.

Potter stellte sich neben ihr hin, lächelte in ihr ungeschminktes Gesicht und versuchte die Unterhaltung fortzusetzen: „Kommst du öfters hier raus und spielst „Frösche versenken"? Wenn du willst könnten wir es doch mal gemeinsam tun…natürlich meine ich das Spiel!"

Mit einem leichtem Bedauern in ihrer Stimme antwortete sie ihm: „In nächster Zeit wird das aber nicht mehr hinhauen, weil ich fast die gesamten Frösche ausgerottet habe – wegen dem idiotischen Spiel, aber so ist das Leben…" Harry, der vergebens nach einer Schnackselgelegenheit und mehr suchte, entgegnete ihr: „Wir könnten ja irgendetwas mal gemeinsam unternehmen oder machen? Wir könnten jetzt zum Beispiel gemeinsam für Sexualkunde lernen oder…"

Die Zabini konnte zwar schon alles vom Lernstoff, weil sie ein pornographisches Gedächtnis besaß, wollte es sich aber nicht entgehen lassen, mit Potter allein in einem Zimmer zu sein. „Ja warum nicht, kann mir das auch nicht so gut einprägen! Wir wärs wenn wir uns in 15 Minuten in meinem Zimmer treffen würden?" Harry hätte nicht geglaubt, dass sie von seinem Vorschlag so angetan seine würde. „Ja…also in 9 Minuten im Zimmer C 666 im 4. Stock, ok, bis dann!"

Er eilte ins Ghetto, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, um sein Buch zu holen.

Als er den Raum betrat umhüllte ihn Finsternis und er hörte unmenschliche Laute, erst dachte er sich, er hätte sich verlaufen und wäre versehentlich wieder im Darkroom der Slytherins gelandet…nein in Wirklichkeit erwischte er Ron nur beim Porno kucken und wichsen. Weasley schüttelte seine Palme rhythmisch zu dem pornographischen Unterhaltungsfilm „Witches to Bitches", Rons Lieblingsporno.

Harry sah nichts, deswegen holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und begann damit eifrig zu wedeln und dazu flüsterte er üble Worte: „…Dunkelheit hindert meine Sicht, deswegen mache ich Licht…ja…" Plötzlich schossen weiße Fäden liebevoll in die Umgebung, es wurde eindeutig heller mit Harrys Lichtzauber. Aufgrund des Lichts erstarrte der Wixxer und versuchte seine Tat zu verbergen: „Ich…äh…hab…und…" „Schweig! Mir ist scheißegal wann, in wem, wie oft und wo du wichst…Hey Ron, ich lern jetzt dann gemeinsam mit Blaise Zabini, irre oder?" „Das ist jetzt aber was wo mir so scheißegal ist, verpiss dich bitte, weil ich hab hier…noch etwas zu erledigen…!" „Ja, ok bis später!" Harry wusste erst dass er sein Buch vergaß, als er durch die geöffnete Tür in Blaise auf einmal geschminktes Gesicht blickte.

„Ich will es dir gleich sagen…ich habe mein Buch vergessen." Blaise, die wusste, dass man bis zum Gryffindor-Ghetto gut 8 Minuten brauchte, war es nur allzu recht, antwortete ihm aber: „…hm…benutzen wir halt mein Buch…wird wohl nicht anders gehen…!" Ihre Freude unterdrückte sie mit Leibeskräften. „Gut, ich würd sagen, wir legen uns aufs Bett zum Lernen, dann sieht jeder besser ins Buch hinein und hats schön gemütlich!" Dem Buchvergesser war alles im Moment willkommen, weil er hoffte in ihrer Gegenwart etwas Lernen zu können, darum spurte er.

Sie lagen mit dem Bauch, nebeneinander, mit den Ellbogen aufstützend und das Buch vor ihnen liegend auf ihrem Bett. Blaise blätterte durch ihr Buch und seufzte: hach das ist ja soviel zu lernen…!" „Das kannst du laut sagen, wie soll man das alles nur lernen, kannst du mir das vielleicht sagen?" stimmte Harry ihr bei. „…Na ja, ich wüsste…nun ich hätte da schon, für dieses Fach speziell, eine Methode zum Lernen…" „Echt, welche denn?", fragte Harry überrascht und schnell zugleich. Blaise, die etwas in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde, antwortete ihm: „Lass es mir dir mal so sagen: „ Learning by doing…machen wir doch jedes einzelne Kapitel nach, da kann man am besten lernen und so…"

„In Ordnung, ich bin dabei, aber nur, weil ich lernen will, den Lernstoff natürlich!"

_9.2 Blaise ist besorgt_

„AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…ja war das gut!" Die Liebschaft endete damit das Blaise zum dritten Mal hintereinander gekommen war. Harry konnte es nicht glauben er lernte innerhalb einer Stunde die Kapitel: "Finger(n)spitzengefühl"; "Französisch für Anfänger – Umgang mit der Zunge"; "Mit Hand und Verstand"; "Nicht geizen mit Reizen"; "Französisch für Fortgeschrittene" und noch viele andere.

„Das war herrlich, einfach großartig!" Harry äußerte seine Gefühle überglücklich, weil er es einfach im Moment war, denn er konnte jetzt nicht nur die zu lernenden Kapitel, sondern er verbrachte seinen Nachmittag vergnügt mit Blaise. Er glaubte, nein er WUSSTE, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, dass merkte er intensiv als er seine Zunge wieder aus ihrem Scheideneingang entfernte. Harry lag hinter ihr, er streichelte ihre Hüfte bis hinunter zum Becken, wo ihre Arme lagen – er berührte diese. „Blasie…Blaise…ich habe dir etwas zu sagen…" flüsterte er in ihr linkes Ohr. „Und das wäre, Süßer?" fragte Blaise „besorgt". „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt! Ist das Schlimm?" „Nein! Ich empfinde ebenfalls so für dich!" antwortete Blaise und gab Harry einen Kuss.

Seit diesem gegenseitigen Geständnis, waren sie rein offiziell ein Paar. Sie gingen Hand in Hand durch die Gänge, in die Pause und in Zimmer. Von den Mitschülern aber auch einigen Lehrern ernteten sie entweder Ignoranz oder Gelächter in ihrer Abwesendheit. Aber so ist das Leben.

_10. Lauf der Gezeiten_

In Hogwarts stand der Winter vor der Tür. Der Herbst verschwand wie die Lehrerin Trelawney aus Professors Dumbledors Zimmer, der Winter kam so schnell wie Dumbledor in Trewlawney vor wenigen Augenblicken. Der Wechsel der Gezeiten spielte sich in der Nähe der Schülerinnen und Schüler ab, doch schenkten sie ihm Nichtbeachtung. Es gab noch wichtigeres und interessanteres im Lauf der Gezeiten. So ging es vielen Pärchen in der Schule, wie zum Beispiel bei Hermine und Draco. Draco Malfoy wollte die Beziehung bis auf das letzte auskosten, Gefühle zueinander sind das Fundament in jeder Beziehung, so dachte er. Hermine Granger fand zwar, dass Gefühle zueinander sehr wichtig wären, aber wegen ihrer momentan permanenten Geilheit und als Nymphomanin, würde sie es am liebsten ständig tun. Von nur vier Mal am Tag wurde sie nicht mehr satt.

Blaise Zabini und Harry Potter waren seit jüngst ein Paar und wollten es in den Winterferien miteinander tun. Harry wollte sie auch fragen warum sie seither in einem Einzelzimmer privat die Zeit verbrachte.

Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil lagen verborgen und nackt im Park aufeinander. Sie bewegten sich kaum. Das einzige was eine Bewegung fand, waren ihre Zungen...

Aber nicht nur über Pärchen lässt sich etwas erzählen.

Ronald Weasley war zur Zeit damit beschäftigt den Highscore eines Gesellschaftsspieles zu knacken, falls er es schaffen würde, den ersten Platz zu belegen, hätte er die Möglichkeit in einem Porno mitzuspielen. Sein größter Traum würde sich erfüllen!

Hagrid, der deprimiert darüber war das bald wieder Winterferien waren, weil er die Schülerinnen beim Umkleiden nach dem Sportunterricht nicht mehr beobachten konnte. Deshalb saß er regelmäßig in den Stallungen oder in seinem Schaukelstuhl und blickte in die Natur. Sein Ziel war es, so manchen Tieren bei der Paarung zu zusehen.

Poppy Pomfrey, die sich in der Abwesenheit der Schüler immer wieder einige Tabletten aus der Schulapotheke einwirft, freute sich, außer wenn sie wieder versehentlich Viagra-Tabletten einnahm.

Das waren eigentlich die wichtigsten und spannendsten Ereignisse vor Wintereinbruch, wenn man über die Orgien der Geister und Feen hinwegsah.

_11. Sex in the School_

_11.1. Die Blaise Befragung_

In diesem Kapitel befinden wir uns am ersten Tag der Winterferien in Hogwarts. Neben wenigen Schülern waren die meisten heimgefahren zu ihren Familien, Bekannten, Verwandten, Freunden und Ficksklaven.

Blaise Zabini und Harry Potter waren einige der wenigen Schüler die ebenfalls in der Schule anwesend waren. Sie befanden sich in der Haupthalle des Gebäudes. Während Harry auf einer Bank saß, lag Blaise links neben ihm auf der Bank, ihre Haare baumeln runter von der eichenen Sitzmöglichkeit.

Neben Blut in seinen Unterleib, schoss ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf. Seine Freundin fand man stets in einem Privatzimmer auf. Weshalb eigentlich? Hielt sie sich für etwas Besseres? War für sie der Rest der Schülerinnen und Schüler nicht gut genug? Sein Gesicht zeugte von Zorn und Bedenken. Sie hatte ihren Kopf so nach hinten gestreckt, bis es ihr möglich war, sein Pickelgesicht zu sehen.

„Worüber zerbrichst du dir denn so den Kopf, mein Liebster?" fragte Blaise neugierig. Harry drehte sein Haupt etwa um 85 Grad nach links und versuchte ihre Frage zu beantworten: „Nun…was mich beschäftigt, ist die Tatsache das du seit deiner Ankunft ein Einzelzimmer bezogst. Warum eigentlich?" Sie schnaufte etwas verängstigt auf und verließ die liegende Position, setzte sich neben ihrem Potti hin und begann zu erzählen: „Während meiner Pubertät entwickelte ich einen unersättlichen Sexualtrieb, weil ich die Schwulen-Pornos von pickligen Jungs meiner Mutter schon im zarten Alter von 9 1/3 fand. Meine Mutter zog mich übrigens alleine auf, seit dem Zeitpunkt als Vater uns wegen einer älteren verließ. Wie wahr. Kurze Zeit nach dem Fund der Privatgegenstände meiner Mutter, onanierte ich ständig…" Harry unterbrach sie forsch: „Das ist doch ganz normal, oder?" Blaise erzählte ungeachtet seiner Frage weiter: „…mit Zauberstäben. Vor kurzem schob ich mir einen verfluchten Zauberstab zwischen meine Schamlippen. Es war das Utensil des berüchtigten Zauberers Siegfried van Royn. Vom Verteidigungsmechanismus des einseitig gelähmten Zauberstabes infizierte sich meine Möse. Ausgesuchte Ärzte oder Apotheker bezeichnen diese Krankheit als „Vaginus Schwammalus". Da dieser Scheidenpilz nur nachts wütet…deshalb das Einzelzimmer!" Potter sprang auf als er das Wort „Scheidenpilz" hörte und stellte Zabini zur Rede: „Als meine Zunge tief in deiner Vagina steckte, hab ich mich dadurch angesteckt?" Mit einem leichten Lächeln antwortete sie ihm: „Nein, weil ich damals seit 1 ½ Wochen geheilt war, das sagte mir die Pomfrey. Wenn ich mir keine Geschlechtsorganerkrankung zugezogen hätte, hätte ich dich schon längst vernascht! Da es mich seit unserer ersten Begegnung nach deinem Körper giert!"

Ihrem Freund war das Glück in diesem Moment hold, weil er nie eine Freundin hatte, und jetzt dieses Liebesgeständnis. Er war geil, noch mehr verliebt und gerührt, eine tödliche Mixtur… „Du bist mein ein und alles, darf ich meiner Liebe noch mehr Ausdruck verleihen? Willst du mit mir schlafen?" Ohne lange zu überlegen und im Aufstehen gab sie seiner Frage Antwort: „Ja, ich will!" „Gummilinge (wichtige Bemerkung des Verfassers: „Kondome werden in Hogwarts so genannt") befinden sich in meinem Zimmer – ich hol sie rasch…wo wollen wir es tun?" Sie: „In meinem Zimmer, sagen wir in einer halben Stunde?" Er: „Diese Zeit ist noch erträglich, bis dann, meine Liebste!"

Beide eilten in ihre Zimmer.

Mithilfe von Blaise sammelte er sehr viele Erfahrungen und lernte neues kennen. Er war ziemlich unerfahren, hätte ihm ein Mädchen, vor der Zeit mit Blaise, angebettelt ihre Lippen feucht zu machen, hätte er ihr ins Gesicht gespuckt. Deshalb schätzt er die Zeit mit Blaise sehr, ohne ihr hätte er nie etwas mit einem Mädchen gehabt. Harry wollte diese Beziehung intensivieren.

Aufgrund dieses Vorhabens hastete er in sein Zimmer, als er sich vor der Tür befand, die einen Spalt offen stand, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Er sah zwei stöhnende Mädchen beim Vorspiel.

Während Potter und Zabini ein langes Gespräch führten, versuchte Brown ihre Freundin zu verführen. Sie knabberte lüstern an ihrem rechten Ohrläppchen. Doch Lavender hörte auf und begann in Parvatis Ohr zu flüstern: „…Hübsche, lausche meiner Stimme, pass auf…wie wärs wenn wir uns irgendein leeres Zimmer aufsuchen…dann zeig ich dir zu was ich alles fähig bin…!"

Parvati, die schon erregt war, streckte ihre Arme nach vorne aus, zog diese wieder zurück, wobei sie ihre rechte Handfläche auf Lavenders linkem Schenkel niederließ. Aufatmen war die Reaktion von ihr. Als ihre Freundin sie mit zärtlichen Bewegungen sie unterhalb der Gürtellinie streichelte, antwortete sie ihrer nun ebenfalls schon etwas feuchten Freundin: „Ja, ok, bin damit einverstanden…in ein Zimmer der Gryffindors?" Die zwei befanden sich in der Nähe des unterbesetzten Ghettos der Gryffindors, deshalb ihre Frage. „Komm mit!" gab Lavender ihr auffordernd zu, packte ihre Hand und riss sie mit sich. Da alle Türsteher in die Winterferien verschwanden, konnten sie ungehindert eindringen…

Sie wählten für ihre vorhabende Tat das fünfte Zimmer von links, Harrys und Rons Zimmer, wie sie nicht wissen konnten.

_11.2 Lesben und ihr sexter Sinn_

Nach dem Parvati ihre Freundin auszog, wobei jeder Handgriff von Streicheleinheiten begleitet wurde, war Lavender dran. Brown streifte ihr den Umhang der Schuluniform ab, befreite sie von ihren Hosenrock, davor entledigte sie ihrer Strümpfe und Schuhe. Lavender saß nackt auf der halbnackten Parvati. Da die Halbnackte nicht untätig bleiben wollte, drang sie mit ihren beiden Händen in ihren rasierten Schambereich entlang und in die feuchte Höhle hinein. Da in ihr einige Finger steckten, stöhnte sie auf, nicht nur weil Patil bei ihr einen Lustpunkt traf, der ein intensives kribbeln auslöste, sondern auch wegen der Überraschung. Parvati Patil wusste seit nun vier Jahren über Lavenders Körper bescheid. Sie wusste wo sich in etwa bei ihr Punkte befanden, die sie bei liebevollen Berührungen besonders spürte.

(Wichtige Anmerkung des Verfassers: „Wow geil Lesben!") Mit rhythmischen Bewegungen drang sie immer wieder in sie hinein und heraus. Dass sie es gut machte, merkte sie, weil Lavender so laut stöhnte das Parvati die Ohren schmerzten. „Pscht, sei still!" sprach die schon schwitzende Parvati Patil zu ihrer Freundin. „Ok, jetzt bist du dran mich zu verwöhnen!" Brown, die schon fast gekommen war, ließ sich auf dem Bett zurückfallen. Patil spreizte ihre Beine soweit auseinander bis ihr zweites Paar Lippen nach Luft schnappen hätten können. Sie streichelte mit ihren Zehenspitzen über Lavenders Brust. Als sie genug verschnauft hatte, war sie wieder erholt und kam der Aufforderung nach. Lavender legte sich auf das Leintuch des Bettes, sodass sich ihre steifen Brustwarzen an den Stoff pressten. Mit ihren Händen an Parvatis Schenkeln zog sie sich nach vorne bis ihr Kopf an der Möse ihrer Freundin war. Mit ihren Lippen küsste sie Parvatis Lippen. Der Duft der Feuchtigkeit drang in ihre Nase, sie atmete ihn mit Genuss ein. Es folgte die Zunge, die sie heftig rein steckte und an ihr gierig leckte.

Sie leckte nicht wie ein Öltransportierendes Schiff, sondern eher wie Lassie. Und sie machte es gut. Parvati die davon profitierte, schwitzte wegen der körperlichen Anstrengung, kommunizierte mit ihr stöhnend: „oh ja…so ist es gut…oh ja, baby…machs mir!...steck die Zunge ganz tief rein… …so ist es noch besser stöhn …" Da es ihr bald kam, massierte sie urplötzlich ihre Brüste und strich so automatisch über ihre steifen Nippel. Da beim weiblichen Körper, die Klitoris mit den Nippeln auch über das Nervensystem verbunden ist, wollte sie noch besser ihren Orgasmus erlangen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken, als sie dem Kommen nahe war, griff sie zu Lavenders Kopf und hob diesen etwas.

Lavender die mit einer stetig wachsenden Feuchtigkeit zu kämpfen hatte, wurde auf einmal von zärtlichen Händen berührt. Von denselben zärtlichen Händen die vor einigen Minuten in ihrer Vagina steckten. Oberhalb der Schläfen wurde ihr Kopf gepackt, die Zunge befand sich nur noch ein Stück weit drin. Da sie keine (Liebes-)Spielverderberin war, setzte sie die Handlung fort – so gut sie konnte.

Eine Stimme die ihr gar nicht so unbekannt ist, war bemüht zu sprechen: „…ah…Lavender…ich liebe dich…ahh… ." Die Leckende fühlte sich einer Antwort schuldig und erfüllte ihre Schuld, obwohl sie nicht vom Lecken abließ. Ihre Stimmbänder regten sich. Da die Zunge bewusst als „Wortklangverfeinerer" wegfiel, klang ihre Antwort so: „…Iiiiiiicccchhh….diiiiicccchhh…auuuuuccccchhh!"

Diese drei missgebildeten Worte genügten um ihrer Freundin einen Orgasmus zu bescheren. Unmengen von Flüssigkeit drangen aus und sickerten hinunter auf das Bett.

Parvati Patil die ein warmes Kribbeln durchzuckte, glänzte im Moment voller Ideenreichtum, deshalb ging sie von der linken Seite vom Bett ab. Lavenders junger Frauenleib lag mit dem Bauch voran auf dem einen Bett. Sie befand sich im unteren Drittel des Bettes, ihre Beine standen ein Stück weit außerhalb. Sie durchsuchte ihr Gewand bis sie an einer Lasche befestigt ihren Zauberstab fand. Parvati ging mit bewaffnet zu ihrer Freundin hin, ihr es zu besorgen, hatte sie nur noch im Sinn. Die nackte schlich sich hinter Lavender, streichelte mit ihrer linken Handfläche über den Hintern ihrer Freundin. Die Patil wusste das die noch kommende Tat ihrer etwas analgeilen Gespielin bestimmt gefallen würde. Mit einem Ruck steckte sie den Stab hinein, der eigentlich nur zum Zaubern gedacht war.

Ihre Hände krallten sich am Betttuch fest. Lavender Brown die lüstern dahin schwitzte, konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie noch etwas Besseres ereilen würde.

Ihre beste Freundin steckte mit Leibeskräften den Stab noch tiefer rein und murmelte leise eine Zauberformel: „…werde mächtig, werde lang und gewinne an Umfang…" Ein Stab mit einem Durchmesser von etwa 10 cm steckte auf einmal tief in Lavenders Arsch.

Dass war das letzte was Harry von dem Pärchen noch sah, als ihm wieder einfiel das er mit diesem gebürtig dominakanischen Mädchen rumfummeln sollte! Er sprintete mit gemischten Gefühlen und einem Ständer in Blaises Zimmer hinauf.

FORTSETZUNG FOLGT...


End file.
